Alecto (God of War)
Alecto ist die Hauptantagonistin aus dem 2013 erschienenen Videospiel God of War: Ascension. Biographie Vergangenheit Die Furien stammen aus einer Zeit noch vor dem olympischen Pantheon. Als Zeus an die Macht kam, namen die Furien dies hin, da sie keine Probleme mit ihm hatten. Als Zeus jedoch von dem Eidbrecher Aigaion verraten wurde obwohl er ihm einen Blutschwur geleistet hatte, jagten die Furien ihn gnadenlos und folterten ihn, da sie befanden dass der Tod für ihn eine Gnade darstellen würde. Sie erbauten ein furchtbares Gefängnis in den Körper Aigaions und verdammten ihn somit, Hüter all ihrer nachfolgenden Gefangenen zu werden. Aigaions Schicksal sollte zudem als Exempel für alle dienen, die einen Eid mit einem Gott brechen wollten. Obwohl sie ursprünglich hart aber fair waren, verbündeten die Furien sich schließlich mit Ares, dem Gott des Krieges. Nachdem Ares mit Alecto einen Sohn, Orkos, zeugte, zogen die Furien ihn gemeinsam als einen der ihren auf. Zudem korrumpierte der Kontakt mit Ares die Furien, die sich mit ihm verbündeten um den Olymp zu erobern. Sie nutzten daher den Blutschwur des Kriegers Kratos an Ares um ihn zu zwingen, Ares in seinen düsteren Plänen zu dienen. Als Kratos seinen Blutschwur bricht, machen die Furien Jagd auf ihn. Als Orcos von Alectos Pakt mit Ares erfuhr, plante er die Götter des Olymps mit Alethia, dem Orakel von Delphi, zu warnen. Alecto erfuhr aber davon und riss Alethia die Augen heraus, welche sie fortan in der Statue von Apollo in Delos aufbewahrte. Kampf in Delos Als Kratos versucht, die Augen Alethias in Delos zu erreichen, tauchen die drei Furien in Delos auf und geben ihr Bestes, dies zu verhindern. Nach Tisiphones Kampf mit Kratos und ihrem scheinbarem Tod schwebt plötzlich Alecto heran und wirft einen Magieball auf Kratos, der ihn mit einer teerartigen Substanz überzieht und ihn an den Boden klebt. Während Alecto neben Kratos landet, behauptet sie sadistisch dass es Zeit wird, dass Kratos wieder auf ihre Seite zurückkehrt und verspricht ihm sogar einen Platz im Olymp, wenn er seine Sache gut macht. Kratos bleibt aber stur und behauptet, dass er Ares nie wieder dienen wird undsogar den Tod vorziehen würde. Während sich die anderen beiden Furien um Alecto sammeln - wobei Megaira Rache für ihren verlorenen Arm will - behauptet Alecto drohend, dass sie dafür sorgen wird dass Kratos ihnen wieder dient. Bevor dies geschehen kann wird Kratos jedoch von Orkos gerettet, der sich mit ihm fortteleportiert, und frustriert befiehlt Alecto ihren Schwestern, die beiden zu finden. Nachdem Kratos die Augen des Orakels schließlich an sich gerissen hat, wird er plötzlich von den drei Furien konfrontiert. Sie haben Orkos gefangen, der zurückgekehrt ist um Kratos vor ihnen zu warnen. Zu dritt gelingt es den Furien, Kratos zu überwältigen und sie nehmen ihn gefangen und bringen ihn in ihr Gefängnis auf Aigaion um ihn dort zu foltern, zu brechen, und zur Knechtschaft Ares' zu zwingen. Kampf auf Aigaion Schließlich kann sich Kratos aber auch aus dieser Misere befreien und Megaira im Kampf töten. Während er danach Tisiphone verfolgt, betritt Kratos unbewusst eine Illusion Alectos: sein eigenes Haus mit seiner schlafenden Tochter und seiner wartenden Ehefrau. Kratos nutzt die Gelegenheit um Abschied zu nehmen bevor er die Illusion bricht, woraufhin sich seine Ehefrau als Alecto offenbart. Diese verrät dass der harte Teil schon vorbei ist und dass Kratos Frieden finden kann, indem er sich den Furien und Ares anschließt. Kratos weigert sich jedoch, woraufhin Alecto ihn mit ihrem Teer beschießt. Dank eines Artefakts kann sich Kratos aber freireißen und die Augen Alethias von Alectos Gürtel reißen. Aufgebracht ruft Alecto Tisiphone zur Hilfe und zusammen attackieren die Schwestern Kratos. Dank der Augen Alethias kann Kratos aber nicht länger von den Illusionen manipuliert werden und kann so beispielsweise durch ein Gitter brechen, dass ihm Tisiphone in den Weg wirft. Als Alecto dies erkennt, nimmt sie eine verzerrte Tentakelform an. Während Alecto sich durch die Gegend windet hält Kratos sich an ihr fest und zieht sich an ihrem mittlerweile gigantischen Körper hoch. Während Alecto sich in einen gigantischen Kraken verwandelt, erschafft Tisiphone eine Illusion die es erscheinen lässt, als wäre der Raum ein Ozean mit einem riesigen Strudel in der Mitte. Alecto greift Kratos aus dem Wasser mit ihren Tentakeln an aber Kratos rettet sich auf Schiffe, die Alecto daraufhin attackiert. Während Alecto die Schiffe attackiert, kann Kratos Alectos Tentakel verletzen und aufschneiden, aber schließlich stürzt er doch ins Wasser hinab. Dennoch gibt Kratos nicht auf und stürzt sich in den Tiefen auf Alecto und hakt sich mit seinen Klingen in ihrem Fleisch fest. Er kann sein Schwert in Alectos Kopf rammen, woraufhin diese kurz die Beherrschung verliert und Kratos auf eine Plattform inmitten des Ozeans wirft. Dort bricht auch sie aus dem Wasser heraus um Kratos anzugreifen, was Kratos die Gelegenheit gibt sich auf sie zuzuschwingen und sein Schwert in Alectos Auge zu bohren. Da die Schwerter mit Ketten an Kratos Armschienen gebunden sind, kann Kratos Alectos Körper zu sich ziehen und ihren Kiefer auf einem Schiffsrumpf aufspießen. Er will Alecto daraufhin töten, aber Tisiphone und Daimon packen ihn und tragen ihn davon. Dennoch kann Kratos sich freireißen, sich zurück auf Alecto werfen und ihr eine schwere Wunde zufügen, die sie zwingt ihre normale Form anzunehmen. Erneut versucht Tisiphon mit Daimon einzugreifen, aber Kratos kann beide töten. Alecto rappelt sich schließlich ebenfalls wieder auf aber Kratos rammt ihr beide Klingen in die Brust und reißt sie in zwei Stücke. In ihrem Tod wandelt Alecto sich in ihren schattenhaften Teer und löst sich schließlich auf. Galerie Alecto1.png|Alecto konfrontiert Kratos Alecto2.png|Alecto will Kratos korrumpieren Alecto3.png|Alecto mit Tisiphone Alecto4.png|Die drei Furien Alecto5.png|Alecto besiegt Kratos Alecto6.png|Alecto mit Alethias Augen Alecto7.png|Alecto als Kraken Alecto8.png|Alectos Monsterform Alecto9.png|Alecto unter Wasser Alecto10.png|Kratos besiegt Alecto Navigation Kategorie:Videospiel-Schurke Kategorie:Weiblich Kategorie:Magier Kategorie:Anführer Kategorie:Verschwörer Kategorie:Kämpfer Kategorie:Eltern Kategorie:Folterer Kategorie:Entführer Kategorie:Tot Kategorie:God of War-Schurke Kategorie:Bossgegner